Sr & Sra Haddock
by Dlydragon
Summary: Hiccup Haddock es un asesino profesional que decide sentar cabeza con una hermosa rubia. Lo que él no sabe es que esa chica al igual que él, tiene una doble vida. ¿quien diría que tendrían que matarse el uno al otro? ¿lo hará? ¿seguiría sus sentidos antes de reconocer lo que siente por ella?
1. Chapter 1: mi auntentico trabajo

**Hola como están, bienvenid s a mi primer fic, algunas me conocerán como Dly ya que he visto la mayoría de los fics de how to train your dragon de los últimos 6 meses xD, quise comenzar con este fic basado en la película de señor y señora Smith, aquí solo sufre el cambio de que se llama señor y señora haddock protagonizado por nuestra amada pareja hiccstrid**

 **La razón de haberme basado de esa peli, fue que al verla ayer se me vino de repente la fantasía de ver a hiccup y Astrid en sus lugares y ver cómo cambia su relación a una de amor-odio.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, espero que disfruten este fic.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi autentico trabajo**

Un joven castaño de aproximadamente 25 años caminaba hacia la entrada de un enorme edificio, del cual no paraban de entrar y salir personas que se creían los reyes del mundo, ese joven llamado hiccup haddock iba de traje y corbata a una reunión que esperaba no terminara mal portaba un maletín gris cuyo contenido era desconocido, el dirigía su mirada por toda su visión periférica esperando no llamar la atención, y a la vez para localizar a cierta persona.

Entro a las instalaciones viendo el modernizado vestíbulo, con candelabros de cristales suspendidos en el techo del lugar y la enorme alfombra color carmesí que cubría todo el suelo

-la gran vida- susurro con monotonía, para después encontrar a la persona que buscaba, la cual se encontraba barriendo el suelo vestido de conserje. Se acercó y se sentó en un asiento quedando enfrente de un hombre muy bajo que él pero más musculoso.

-llegas algo tarde- hablo por lo bajo el del pelo azabache -yo en tu lugar ya hubiera terminado este trabajo - hablo con cierto fastidio

-tranquilo snotlout, lo que importa es que llegue y al final del día yo invitare los tragos, no te desesperes- hablo con algo de burla –pero dime, se encuentra el objetivo- pregunto con una mirada seria.

-se encuentra en el lugar planeado, justo como dijiste…no tienes mucho tiempo- le contesto.

-pues será bueno no dejarlo esperar- dijo levantándose y abotonándose el saco negro que llevaba.

-alistare el transporte- dijo snotlout.

…

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos, tamborileando sus dedos en su muslo izquierdo, pensando en las múltiples soluciones para acabar con todo saliendo ileso.

Llego a la habitación 305 y golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta la cual no recibió respuesta, sino solo dos hombres claramente más altos que hiccup con traje que aparecieron de la habitación de enfrente, los cuales pudo deducir que portaban armas.

El levanto las manos con inocencia, haciendo que los sujetos relajaran el rostro pero aun así se mantuvieron serios.

-podemos ayudarlo- hablo uno de los tipos el cual tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-traigo el paquete- contesto el castaño levantando el maletín.

-¿nadie te siguió?- pregunto el segundo hombre de piel oscuro.

-¿creen que si me estuvieran siguiendo no me habría dado cuenta?- arqueo una ceja hiccup.

Los dos sujetos les pareció lógico, y se acercaron a él para comprobar que no tuviera un arma. Luego de revisarlo, y una queja de hiccup que se calmaran, decidieron abrirle la puerta para que pasara junto con ellos.

El joven muchacho vio el interior, antes de entrar topándose con 4 hombres más de traje, sin contar con un sujeto que media aún más que los dos hombres que le aparecieron afuera del apartamento.

Miro hacia un asiento donde se encontraba un hombre de unos 60 años, canoso y con porte parecido al de la película del padrino.

-llegas algo tarde- hablo el anciano.

-no es el primero que me dice eso hoy- dijo algo sarcástico el castaño.

El hombre rio. –tienes sentido del humor, eso me agrada-.

Hiccup se acercó a la mesa más cercana del asiento donde se encontraba el jefe y deposito el maletín.

-tengo lo que me pidió- pero antes de abrir el maletín todos los hombres le apuntaron con sus armas.

Hiccup se detuvo.

-tranquilos chicos- dijo el anciano haciendo que bajaran sus armas. –conocí al padre de este muchacho, me dijo que podría confiar en el-.

-y no se equivocó- continuo el hombre mayor. –Entonces… ¿trajiste mi pedido?- pregunto

Hiccup sonrió. -100 balas soviéticas inrastreables, perfectas para matar a quien guste señor-.

-así me gusta, ¿le importaría cargar esta arma con esas balas?- le entrego una pistola 9mm.

\- con gusto- dijo hiccup empezando a llenar dos cargadores el cual uno estaba el portafolio que traía, pero en ese momento uno de los cargadores se le cayó debajo de la mesa.

-Ops…un segundo- pidió mientras se agachaba y retiraba el mantel para poder introducirse debajo de la mesa, encontrando un arma pegada con cinta adhesiva en la base de la mesa con una nota que decía '' disfrútala hiccup '', el castaño sonrió. –Gracias snotlout- susurro para si mismo, mientras la tomaba y la cargaba.

Se levantó y cargo con el otro cargador el arma para entregársela al anciano.

-gracias muchacho, ¿así que te llamas Tony Rider?- pregunto

-si mi padre Bryan Rider me habló también de usted- contesto con una sonrisa.

-pues lo pedido es deuda ¿no es así?- hablo el mayor

-eso supongo- contesto hiccup.

El anciano le entrego un fajo de billetes de 500 dólares. –Me gustaría negociar de nuevo contigo muchacho, nos mantendremos en contacto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hiccup sonrió. –lo tomare en cuenta, ahora si me disculpa me retiro- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta miro su reloj, y sin voltearse pregunto de manera neutral. – ¿a quién matara con esas balas?-

-tranquilo solo a unos cuantos políticos y al jefe de la policía…Estoico Haddock- dijo con una sonrisa.

El castaño aun sin voltearse, saco el arma que tenía y mientras colocaba el silenciador contesto. –Temía que dijera eso, empezaba a caerme bien- dijo hiccup con falsa lastima, mientras se volteaba y le disparaba al anciano justo en el abdomen.

…

-humm ya es hora- dijo un hombre mayor que hiccup, un poco más alto y de piel bronceada. Se colocó unos auriculares y miro la cámara de seguridad la cual hackeo. Escucho con atención y vio como hiccup disparaba su arma contra el anciano. El hombre rio. –hiccup, sí que te la juegas al máximo-. Vio como los hombres le apuntaron a hiccup. –Bien que empiece la fiesta- dijo apretando un botón de un control remoto.

…

Los hombres le apuntaron a hiccup. –Eret que esperas- dijo viendo por poco su muerte, hasta que una explosión azoto la habitación, destrozando las ventanas, hiccup miro la cámara e hizo una seña de agradecimiento para luego disparar su arma hacia el hombre más cercano, dándole en el pecho directo en el corazón.

Los demás hombres dispararon pero hiccup fue más rápido y se refugió en una mesa que estaba volcada, asomo su cabeza y disparo a otro hombre en la cabeza, saltó la mesa y pateo a otro sujeto mientras le disparaba, un hombre lo tomo por la espalda tratando de estrangularlo, pero hiccup le disparo en el pie haciendo que lo soltara, este aprovechando la oportunidad lo tomo de la cabeza dislocándole el cuello.

Otro golpeo a hiccup en el rostro pero este giro y le regreso el golpe, le repartió varios golpes y lo tomo de la cabeza para estrellarla sobre un mueble, partiéndole el cráneo, matándolo al instante. Uno de los hombres quiso escapar pero hiccup no se lo permitió disparándole en la espalda.

Hiccup sonrió. –Demasiado fácil- dijo con sonrisa burlona pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando una mano mucho más grande que la de él, le tomo la que portaba el arma y se la estrujo. Hiccup volteo y se maldijo al no haber matado al ''Gigante'' antes. Gimió de dolor y fue obligado a soltar su arma, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que con la otra mano el sujeto le propino un golpe directo a su ojo izquierdo.

Hiccup retrocedió varios pasos y noto que su ojo estaba hinchado, levanto la vista y miro al enorme sujeto con rencor, mientras este se reía y miraba desafiante al castaño

-¡QUE ESPERAS…PELEA!- grito el hombre más grande.

'' _demonios''_ pensó hiccup, miro rápidamente con su ojo bueno, alguna arma que se encontrara en el suelo, hasta que la encontró, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al tomarla un enorme pie le aplasto la mano volviéndolo hacer gemir de dolor, el gigante lo tomo con ambas manos de su saco y lo alzo del suelo para estrellarlo en la pared, y empezó a estrangularlo.

Hiccup desesperadamente busco, con su mano algo para golpear al hombre, logrando encontrar una estatua pequeña la cual estrello con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza al hombre.

El hombre lo soltó e hiccup aprovecho para golpearlo repetidamente en la cara a puño limpio, le soltó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer cerca de la puerta del baño, hiccup lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo estrellándolo en el en el borde de la puerta, aprovechando esto tomo la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza del sujeto, matándolo.

Hiccup exhausto pensó en irse cuando escucho un gemido de dolor y dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía ese gemido, topándose al anciano el cual aún no había muerto pero si estaba desangrándose rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo entrecortado en anciano, hiccup lo miro con indiferencia.

\- es complicado- dijo para luego sonreír.

-conocí a tu padre, se supone…que eras de fiar- dijo el mayor.

\- al menos que alguien le haya sacado toda la información de ti a Tony Rider para después matarlo- dijo con indiferente.

El hombre abrió los ojos con espanto, mientras hiccup se reía

-exacto, lo tienes enfrente- dijo para después guiñarle el ojo y levantarse para salir de la habitación, dejando que el anciano se ahogara con su propia sangre

…

Caminaba con algo de dificultad por los pasillos hasta que llego al punto de extracción, el cual eran los ductos de ventilación que lo llevarían al estacionamiento donde lo esperarían Eret y snotlout, estaba por abrir el conducto cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Oye tú!- '' _perfecto''_ por lo que logro ver gracias al metal de un carrito de toallas, que tenía a su derecha, se trataba de un oficial de policía.

Hiccup no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. ERA EL HIJO DEL JEFE DE LA POLICIA. Y conociendo a su padre, si lo metería a la cárcel, no es que su padre no lo quisiera, si no que a pesar de quererlo era el que mandaba en la jefatura y siempre cumplía la ley sin importar que, y eran de las razones por las que hiccup lo admiraba.

Pero volviendo a la situación, el oficial tenía su arma en mano y era claro que lo tomo como sospecho y no solo por la vestimenta toda arraigada, sino por el camino de pisadas de sangre que hiccup no se fijó que estaba dejando.

-no te muevas- advirtió el oficial.

-puedes hacer algo mas útil que esto- dijo hiccup sin voltearse.

-cállate- saco su radio. –tengo un sospechoso esta…agggg- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que hiccup disparo de espaldas justo en la pierna del policía para luego correr y aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, le propino una patada en el rostro noqueándolo.

'' _estuvo cerca''_ suspiro hiccup. '' _será mejor que me vaya''_.

Entro por el conducto y luego de varios minutos salió hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hey te tardaste demasiado- se quejó snotlout.

-si ¿qué tanto hiciste?- pregunto eret mientras guardaba su computadora.

-lo siento un oficial casi me atrapa- dijo con voz cansada hiccup.

-no lo mataste ¿verdad?- se asustó eret.

\- por Dios soy hijo de un policía, jamás haría eso- contesto ofendido el castaño. – ¿De qué me crees capaz?-.

-De todo- dijeron al unísono eret y snotlout. Hiccup solo rodó los ojos.

-Bien a escapar- dijo snotlout, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y conduciendo hacia el edificio solo para estacionamiento.

-Espera…como saldremos, los policías tienen rodeados ambos edificios- dijo hiccup alarmado.

-ya pensé en eso- dijo subiendo varios pisos con el vehículo para después voltear en una esquina, y ahí fue donde se les fue el aliento a hiccup y eret pues al otro extremo del estacionamiento había una rampa la cual estaba hecha con tejados y no se miraba para nada segura.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- grito eret espantado. –es una caída de casi 40 metros, nos mataras-.

-Oh vamos somos asesinos…es un gaje del oficio- dijo con malicia para después acelerar a fondo.

-OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS- gritaba hiccup.

-PREFIERO IR A LA CARCEL- grito eret.

-DEMASIADO TARDE- grito snotlout mientras reía.

El carro salto la rampa quedando en el aire dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio de la par.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron eret e hiccup esperando su muerte.

-SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito snotlout.

El auto aterrizo en la azotea rompiendo los rines por el gran impacto que recibió, snotlout freno todo lo que pudo, haciendo que el carro quedara al borde del edificio a punto de caer.

El más bajo de todos estaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras hiccup trataba de relajar su respiración agitada y su corazón a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, mientras eret sacaba un cigarrillo y fumaba con las manos temblorosas.

…

Habían pasado 2 semanas de lo sucedido en aquel hotel, los tres camaradas estaban tomando unos tragos a la orilla de la playa. Berk tenía las playas más hermosas y limpias de todo el archipiélago.

Hiccup estaba sentado frente una barra bebiendo una piña colada, viendo junto a sus amigos a algunas chicas pasar con patines y en bikinis.

-esto es vida- dijo snotlout dijo mientras reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-si…oigan no han pensado en sentar cabeza con alguna chica- pregunto eret viendo a una chica de bikini amarillo.

-no lo creo, yo amo a todas las mujeres- dijo snotlout, enseñando sus músculos a una chica que se sentó en la barra, causándole una cara de asco, mientras se paraba y se iba lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

-se muere por mí- dijo snotlout muy seguro de sí mismo. – Si por eso se fue- contesto hiccup riéndose de su primo, hasta que quedo enmudecido al ver a una mujer jugando voleibol en la arena con otras chicas, era rubia, un poco más baja que él pero de figura esbelta. '' _es hermosa''_ pensó hiccup.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus amigos, lo cual lo hizo despertar de su ensueño.

-¿lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto.

-si- le contestaron.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde la tenia hiccup y al igual que él quedaron embelesados.

-wooooooow- dijeron al ver tanta belleza en una mujer.

-oigan yo la vi primero- bromeo hiccup pero aun así algo amenazante.

Vieron que la chica celebraba por haber ganado el partido y empezaba a dirigirse hacia otra barra cercana a la de ellos.

-la invitare a salir- dijo snotlout levantándose, pero hiccup lo jalo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- es mi turno- dijo el castaño aun viendo a la rubia.

A pesar de las quejas de su primo él no se detuvo y fue directamente a la barra donde se encontraba aquella chica a la cual no podía dejar de ver.

-hola- saludo a la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿te acercas solo para ligarme?- pregunto cortante la rubia. Hiccup no se lo espero, no era un experto conquistador pero normalmente las chicas lo miraban atractivo, y de eso era consciente.

-n-no por supuesto que no- tartamudeo.

-¿en serio? Porque hace un momento vi como tiraste al otro tipo que puedo deducir quería acercarse a mí- dijo bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-bueno él si quería ligarte- aclaro divertido.

\- tiene cara de idiota- contesto acomodándose en su silla para ver mejor al castaño. Debía admitirlo era muy apuesto, ese cabello no lo tenía cualquiera, ni esos ojos, ni… _''cálmate de Astrid''_ se golpeó mentalmente.

Por su parte el castaño la miro disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, traía un bikini azul que hasta ahora se fijaba, combinaba con sus ojos, azul como un vasto océano en el cual si le gustaría naufragar. También se fijó en su figura, de cerca se ve aún más hermosa.

-si lo es en realidad, trata de impresionar a todas las chicas lindas que se le cruzan en el camino- comento divertido, Astrid solo atino a rodar los ojos y sonreír.

\- soy Astrid - extendió la mano, hiccup la tomo y la estrecho suavemente.

\- hiccup - le dijo con una sonrisa, pero rodó los ojos cuando ella soltó una leve risilla. –Si…no es el peor nombre de todos- bromeo. –Aquel idiota se llama snotlout- dijo sonriéndole, causándole una sonora risa.

\- por Dios quienes son sus padres – pregunto riendo a más no poder.

\- supongo que el mío es el jefe de la policía-

\- creo que paso mucho tiempo en la academia – dijo alzando una ceja, lo cual le pareció sexy al castaño.

\- si quieres te invito algo de comer- se ofreció hiccup levantándose y extendiéndole la mano esperando que la tomara.

\- hummm, ¿puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto divertida.

-por supuesto- esta vez la sonrisa de hiccup era cálida. – Y yo ¿puedo confiar que no me mataras a la vuelta de la esquina?- bromeo pero le sorprendió que la rubia pareció pensarlo, colocándose un dedo en la barbilla.

\- tranquilo, no muerdo- le dirigió una mirada algo seductora al castaño, la cual le causo un claro sonrojo.

Astrid tomo su mano para levantarse y camino junto a él hacia el restaurante más cercano.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que tenían demasiados secretos sin descubrir.

 **Que les pareció?, les gusto? Déjenme algún review por si algo no les gusto o si de verdad les ha gustado. Tratare de actualizar por semana, así que no se ilusionen que seré tan puntual, dependiendo de los reviews será si continuo la historia**

 **Los quiero hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2: El trabajo de ella

**Hey, yo de nuevo, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, asi que cada vez que tenga un tiempito libre estaré escribiendo la historia ya que acabo de comenzar la universidad y estoy estudiando ingeniería asi que ya deben saber que es pura matemática…deséenme suerte.**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta fascinante historia de acción así que sin más preámbulos comencemos…LUZ…CAMARA… Y ACCION…**

 **Capítulo 2: El trabajo de ella**

-¿empezaste a salir con esa chica?- pregunto incrédulo snotlout, tratando de esquivar los múltiples golpes que recibía por parte de hiccup el cual estaba con la guardia en alto, ocultando su rostro en los guantes de box.

Eran las 5:00 am y estaban entrenando en una vieja área de entrenamiento abandonado, la cual tenía un cuadrilátero para boxear, sacos pesados de box, y por suerte luz eléctrica gracias a la ayuda del mejor técnico de la pequeña organización de asesinos, Fishlegs Ingerman.

-sí, llevamos varios meses saliendo ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?, es hermosa ¿no?- contesto hiccup esquivando un gancho derecho de snotlout.

-oh vamos, sabes cómo son las mujeres, si les das alas para después cortárselas te golpearan en las partes bajas- dijo su primo, mientras tomaba agua y comenzaban el round 2.

\- ¿lo dices por experiencia?- rio hiccup.

-esa chica estaba loca- protesto snotlout, inflando los cachetes al verse descubierto.

\- tú le habías dicho zorra- completo el castaño dándole un golpe directo en las costillas.

-fue porque sabía que también le gustaba otro hombre- dijo el azabache.

Hiccup conecto otro golpe, pero esta vez en el rostro de su primo, haciéndole una pequeña cortada.

-¿y si te dijera que ese otro tipo era yo?- contesto hiccup

-¡¿Qué?!- grito snotlout, para después dirigir un golpe hacia la nariz de hiccup la cual esquivo a duras penas.

-¡ERA BROMA!- grito hiccup esquivando otro golpe de su primo por poco.

-ok…pero no me hagas volver a enfadarme así- dijo tranquilizándose

-snotlout…creo que me enamore de Astrid- confeso el castaño. Hubo un silencio en toda la habitación, hasta que fue interrumpido por un derechazo estridente que impacto en el rostro de hiccup.

Hiccup retrocedió y miro que empezaba a sangrar de la mejilla.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- se quejó de sobre manera el más alto.

-solo espero que esa chica no arruine todo lo que hemos logrado en años- dijo con firmeza su primo.

\- ya verás que todo estará…- no puedo terminar.

-¿así que nuestro hiccup decidió enamorarse de una inocente chica?- entraron a la habitación eret, fishlegs y un muchacho de piel blanca y de pelo rubio tan largo como el de una chica.

\- vienes a burlarte tuffnut, tomando en cuenta de que nunca has tenido novia- se burló hiccup.

-¡eso no es cierto!- se quejó, -díganle que no es cierto- le ordeno a los demás muchachos de la habitación.

-es cierto- dijeron al unísono los demás haciendo que hiccup se riera, ganándose una cara fulminante por parte del rubio.

-para estos amigos para que quiero enemigos- reprocho brutacio antes de retirarse

-entonces…hiccup, ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto fishlegs quien era el mas gordo del grupo, o pachoncito como prefería que le dijeran, aunque nadie le hacia caso.

-no es que quiera meterme, pero este tipo de relaciones solo suelen traer problemas- secundo eret.

-tranquilos, Astrid es un ángel, no creo que estar con ella sea peligroso- dijo hiccup muy seguro de si mismo.

…

Una joven rubia estaba aún durmiendo sobre su cama, la luz del sol empezó a colarse por las cortinas de la ventana empezando a iluminarle el rostro, causando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se cubriera con las sabanas para seguir durmiendo. Pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de su despertador que señalaba las 7:00 am, obligándola a abrir los ojos, y en contra de su voluntad tuvo que levantarse aun soñolienta.

Tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo, así que se deciso de sus prendas de dormir y se metió en la ducha, la cual sin esperárselo soltó el primer chorro de agua la cual estaba tan fría como el océano antártico, haciendo que se quitara lo más rápido posible del chorro.

-maldita cosa- gruño enfadada. Poco después comprobó que el agua estuviera algo caliente para así meterse en la ducha. Luego de 10 minutos salió del baño con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y con otra secándose su largo y rubio cabello.

Estaba por dirigirse a su guardarropa, cuando una llamada a su celular capto toda su atención.

Se acercó al celular y miro que el causante de la llamada era nada más ni nada menos que hiccup. Esto causo una sonrisa mezclada con un sonrojo de parte de la rubia, que rápidamente sacudió su rostro quitando la sonrisa boba que traía, y contesto el celular.

-hola hiccup- saludo animada la de ojos azules.

-¿estoy hablando con la rubia más hermosa del mundo?- hablo dudoso el castaño, el cual estaba sentado frente a una cafetería, en medio de la ciudad.

-humm tal vez te acabas de equivocar de teléfono, voy a colgar- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-no no, estaba bromeando- se apresuró hiccup, pero se sintió como un tonto cuando Astrid solo rio del otro lado de la llamada haciéndolo saber que ella también bromeaba.

-¿a que se debe esta llamada tan temprana?- dijo aun riendo.

-bueno…planeaba desayunar contigo, estoy en la cafetería de la calle Abrahams ¿m'lady quisiera desayunar conmigo?- pregunto caballeroso.

-me gustari…oh espera tengo otra llamada- corto Astrid la llamada para contestar la nueva.

-¿hola?- contesto Astrid.

-Astrid el golpe se acaba de adelantar tendremos que hacerlo hoy, acabo de enviarte las instrucciones a tu correo, apresúrate te veremos en las oficinas- se escuchó la voz de una chica al otro lado de la llamada.

-de acuerdo Heather…las veré ahí- finalizo Astrid antes de colgar. Volvió a tomar la llamada de hiccup.

-¿hola Astrid?- llamo hiccup.

-lo siento hiccup se presentó una junta importante, no puedo faltar, podremos desayunar otro día, te lo prometo- se disculpó Astrid.

-oh…no te preocupes, pero me la debes, la semana que viene hay una feria al otro lado de berk, ¿vendrás conmigo?-

-claro, no faltare…bien nos vemos- colgó el celular y empezó a vestirse con un vestido gris, tacones y se arregló el cabello en una trenza por encima de su hombro.

…

Se subió a su automóvil y empezó a conducir, en el camino saco su celular y marco el número de una persona conocida.

-¿hola?- hablo otra chica.

-camicazi, habla Astrid, el golpe se hara el dia de hoy así que necesito que desde ahora empieces a bloquear cualquier llamada que se haga a la policía, haz que se tome como una simple interferencia, mientras completamos todo sin ningún problema- le hablo con firmeza para que captara que era más serio de lo que parecía.

-no te preocupes Astrid cuando acabes no habrá ni un tan solo policía en tu camino- le dijo la otra chica, la cual tenía un gran parecido con Astrid por sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia solo que más desordenada que la de Astrid.

-bien, nos vemos- colgó la rubia con la trenza.

Llego a un enorme edificio de seguros para las viviendas de accidentes y robos.

Ella entro al ascensor, y presiono el piso 30, al llegar al piso, camino hasta una puerta donde estaba un letrero que decía ''solo personal autorizado''.

Había un panel de números para el código de seguridad en la pared de la derecha, presiono el código, para después decir su nombre completo en un pequeño micrófono, que al aceptar la voz compatible de la rubia se introdujo en una cavidad de la pared que se cerró con el botón de la luz del pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró tan pronto ella entro, viendo a su alrededor, todo un panel de computadoras y oficinas con muchas mujeres caminando de un lado a otro llevando carpetas y portafolios confidenciales.

-buenos días- saludo Astrid mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Las demás mujeres se detuvieron para saludarla, ya que ella siendo la directora o jefa debían guardarle respeto.

-hola Astrid- saludo una pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-hola heather, que tenemos hasta ahora- fue al grano.

-pues la fiesta de máscaras se adelantó para esta tarde a las 5:00 pm y si no nos apresuramos será demasiado tarde.

-aun no tengo que vestir…se supone que la buscaría hoy- contesto Astrid.

-pues…yo ya me adelante para eso- dijo otra rubia que tenía el cabello más largo que Astrid y era aún más delgada.

-¿a qué te refieres ruffnut?- pregunto Astrid totalmente desconcertada.

-que ya tengo lo que vas a usar- dijo arqueando una ceja con algo de burla.

Esto hizo que Astrid sintiera peligro, ruffnut (alias brutilda) no se había ganado ese apodo por nada. Todas sus ideas parecían una locura por lo extremas que podrían resultar ser, incluso contaba historias de situaciones peligrosas que enfrentaba solo con su hermano tuffnut al cual no quisieron reclutar ya que con una ruffnut bastaba, y la hicieron jurar que jamás le mencionara nada de esta organización a su hermano.

-ok ruffnut, muéstramelo- accedió Astrid esperando, que el vestido fuera por lo menos digno de una fiesta de esa magnitud.

La otra rubia, llevaba una caja que deposito en un escritorio. Astrid y heather se acercaron.

''brutilda'' saco un vestido rojo bastante provocativo, el cual tenía una abertura en la parte donde estaría el muslo izquierdo.

-oh no…olvídalo- se negó Astrid. Pero al ver las sonrisas tanto en ruffnut como en heather, las miro como si tuvieran otro ojo en la cara.

-¿es enserio?- pregunto incrédula la jefa.

-Astrid, piénsalo, tienes que seducir a un millonario, no tienes que verte hermosa…tienes que verte sexy y creo que con este vestido y un poco de maquillaje será más que suficiente para que al menos quiera acostarse contigo- dijo de manera picarona heather.

-HEATHER- dijo totalmente sonrojada por tal insinuación.

-¡lo harás o no!- se cruzo de brazos la pelinegra.

-DE ACUERDO- grito exasperada, mientras le arrebataba el vestido a ruffnut.

-sera una fiesta larga- dijo con fastidio.

…

Llegaron las 5 de la tarde y un Lamborghini se estaciono enfrente del hotel Harrison, el hotel más costoso de todo berk. Uno de los ayudantes del lugar, se acercó al vehículo ayudando a salir a una hermosa rubia con un provocativo vestido rojo, que miro la entrada con una extensa alfombra roja.

-¿vino sola señorita?- le pregunto el ayudante.

-si…estoy muy disponible- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y entraba al hotel caminando de una manera sensual.

-¿heather estoy dentro…me escuchas, cambio?- preguntaba a través del micrófono que tenía en la oreja.

-si astrid te escucho fuerte y claro…el objetivo se llama Frank Lincoln se encuentra con un grupo de políticos, tienes que llamar su atención- dijo la ojiverde.

-pan comido- dijo Astrid mientras caminaba. Llego al grupo y ''accidentalmente'' dejo caer su bolso, se inclinó hacia delante mostrando su redondo trasero al millonario que en ningún momento dejo de ver tan hermosa figura en una mujer.

Astrid se levanta y solo voltio su cabeza mirando de reojo al millonario Lincoln que tenía una cara estúpida, Astrid hizo un ademan con el dedo índice indicándole que la siguiera, este como perro faldero no perdió tiempo y fue detrás de la rubia.

Al alcanzarla la tomo de la mano, y esta se voltio a verlo.

-se te ofrece algo- hablo coqueta la rubia.

-muchas cosas- dijo viéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

\- pues estoy disponible…búscame cuando ocupes algo- dijo lamiéndose el labio inferior, lo cual provoco que el millonario se mordiera la lengua.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

-¿y tú fiesta?- pregunto inocente la rubia.

-por mí que se vaya al diablo- dijo mientras la conducía a su habitación.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Astrid miro a su alrededor y vio que habían varios hombres de seguridad, todos portaban armas, así que decidió que seria mejor solo encargarse del objetivo.

-quiero que estemos solos- le susurro sensualmente al millonario haciendo referencia a los de seguridad.

El hombre accedió y miro al líder de sus guardaespaldas –no quiero que nos interrumpan, quédense aquí afuera- hablo firme mientras sujetaba la cintura de Astrid.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, la cual era enorme, que incluía una pantalla de plasma curva, un balcón donde se miraba la ciudad, varios muebles y una cama matrimonial, ideal para ciertas cosas.

El millonario cerró la puerta con llave y Astrid lo miro fijamente.

-estamos…solos- dijo con sensualidad, mientras el hombre empezaba a quitarse el saco.

-sí, ven aquí preciosa- quiso tomar de la cadera a Astrid pero esta le sujeto el brazo derecho con fuerza para después saltar y sujetar su cuello con su pierna derecha, usando la misma fuerza para hacerlo caer e inmovilizarlo completamente.

-si te mueves, te puedes ir despidiendo- amenazo astrid.

-¿Q-que quieres?- hablo el hombre con dificultad.

-donde está tu caja fuerte…DIMELO- dijo entre dientes para evitar ser escuchada.

-en el mueble d-debajo de la t-televisión- le costaba respirar al millonario.

-¿y la clave?- el hombre no contesto. –DILO- presiono mas su cuello.

-34578- dijo desesperado, esperando que la rubia lo dejara con vida.

\- gracias por tu ayu…-

-AUXILIO- grito el millonario, alarmando a los guarda espaldas que empezaron a azotar la puerta.

-maldito- gruño Astrid antes de doblar su pierna quebrándole el cuello. El hombre cayó muerto.

La rubia rápidamente coloco la clave en la caja fuerte, sacando una USB de color dorado y un par de archivos que guardo en su bolso.

-¡ABRAN!- se escuchó el grito de los guardias de seguridad.

Empezaron a romper la puerta. Solo para ver como una rubia salía por el balcón y colocaba un dispositivo con un gancho en la pared para luego lanzarse al vacío antes de que los guardaespaldas dispararan.

Astrid descendió hasta la calle principal donde otro coche la estaba esperando.

-la llevo señorita- dijo un hombre bastante mayor de barba de color rubio y una prótesis en su pierna derecha y otra en su brazo isquierdo, el cual ella conocía desde hace ya muchos años incluso antes de entrar a la organización.

\- claro chofer Gobber, lléveme a un restaurante lo más lejos de aquí- dijo Astrid algo cansada.

-¿día duro?- pregunto el mayor.

-cansado diría yo- contesto la rubia.

\- tranquila todos tenemos días así- dijo sabiamente el mejor amigo de sus difuntos padres.

Y es que si, Astrid fue huérfana desde los 5 años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y el que la educo desde esa edad fue el hombre que en esos momentos estaba conduciendo el Audi.

-si pero los míos son los más raros de todos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba descansar aunque duraran solo unos minutos.

-eso sí que no lo discuto, pero ya cuéntame sobre eso muchacho… ¿huccu?- pregunto Gobber.

-Hiccup…es un buen hombre, he estado saliendo con él ya varios meses, y pues me gusta mucho, pero no sé si es el indicado- dijo Astrid.

-pues si no arriesgas no lo comprobaras- contesto Gobber, estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Astrid.

-se supone que me llevarías a un restaurante- protesto Astrid.

\- necesitas descansar Astrid, así que no protestes y ve a dormir ¿quieres?- ordeno Gobber.

Astrid resignada acepto y le dio un abrazo a su figura casi paterna.

-ah y otra cosa- hablo el mayor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica.

-pase lo que pase no le confieses tu verdadero trabajo a ese muchacho- ordeno el hombre. – Además debes saber que el casamiento ayudaría más en tu encubrimiento de otros asesinos y otras organizaciones- aclaro Gobber.

Astrid rodo los ojos y asintió, a decir verdad sería una muy buena manera de pasar desapercibida, y además ya estaba saliendo con hiccup, así que no era una mala idea.

-lo sé, ya pensare en eso luego- confeso la rubia.

¿Podría vivir una vida casada con alguien a quien no sabía con certeza si amaba o solo era un enamoramiento pasajero?

Ella no sabía que pensaría hiccup con respecto a pasar su relación a algo mas serio, ¿estaria de acuerdo?

Ella ya no sabía que pensar pero por ahora sería mejor esperar a que sucedan las cosas y afrontarlas de manera correcta a su debido tiempo.

La semana que venía irían a la feria, tal vez ahí lograría comprobar si quería algo más serio con hiccup

Solo tenía que esperar.

 **Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y cuéntenme que es lo que esperan de este fic, o si hay algo que no les ha gustado, seria de mucho agradecimiento que me lo escribieran en un review.**

 **No es necesario que escriba que no me pertenecen estos personajes pero aun asi tengo que decirlo.**

 **Le pertenecen a DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell, la que se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de crear ese maravilloso universo, y a DreamWorks que se les ocurrio introducir a Astrid xD**

 **LOS QUIERO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este, besos.

 **Mad inspiration:** siii mucho humor xD, asi es la película y enserio me gusto por ese tipo de humor. Y pues ya viste en que está metida nuestra Astrid. Planea casarse para encubrirse de asesinos, pero no sabe qué va a vivir con uno demasiado profesional xD

 **oliver34:** Aawwww gracias, a mí también me encanto la película y pues no resistí las ganas de hacer una historio sobre ella.

 **Naviitho:** puede que si la ponga pero talvez como un flashback, y pues ahí esta, es una excelente y hermosa asesina profesional. Saludos desde Centroamerica.

 **KatnissSakura:** a mi siempre me han gustado tus historias, creo que eres mi escritora de fics favorita, me alegra que te haya gustado, planeo hacer otra historia basada de otra película pero creo que será al finalizar esta para no acumularme con tantos capítulos que hacer xD

PD: me tenes sufriendo en como entrenar a una patinadora xD


	3. Chapter 3: un dia juntos

**Hey como están…espero que bien.**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, hacen que me siga motivando con la historia, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Habrá varios cambios repentinos en la historia, y es probable que cuando menos se lo esperen la historia tome otro rumbo, para mantenerlos en suspenso.**

 **Bueno en este capítulo nuestros queridos personajes pasaran un dia juntos donde tendrán varias sorpresas**

 **Ahora, parando de entretenerlos les traigo el platillo principal… Y Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 3: día juntos**

Era viernes, y la mayor parte de los ciudadanos de berk fueron a visitar la gran feria berkiana que se celebraba una vez cada año. Todas las familias iban para pasar un momento de diversión, y también para poder zafarse por un momento de los deberes y trabajos que solían hacer en esa ciudad.

Entre todas esas personas, dos jóvenes adultos, un castaño de ojos verdes, y una rubia de ojos azules, iban caminando tomados de la mano; de todos modos ya eran novios y no era la primera vez que demostraban afecto el uno al otro en público.

Ambos llegaron a las entradas de la famosa feria, para separarse y mirarse el uno al otro.

-¿estas segura que quieres entrar? He escuchado que no son muy divertidas este tipo de ferias- insistió el castaño.

-oh vamos hiccup, no puede ser tan malo, además, tú fuiste el de la idea ¿recuerdas?- dijo Astrid.

-lo sé, es solo que…tuve una mala experiencia en esta misma feria, y no la recordé hasta ahora- confeso el muchacho. – Pero prefiero no hablar de eso- declaro rápidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

-uy demasiado tarde…ahora cuéntamelo- se cruzó de brazos esperando que su novio hablara.

Hiccup se tallo el rostro y soltó un enorme suspiro antes de relatar.

 **Flashback**

-hiccup ¿Qué esperas?- llamo una chica castaña de 15 años, mientras se ponía en la fila para subirse a la montaña rusa.

-ehh…no creo que sea una buena idea Allison- contesto un adolescente de cabello castaño y numerosas pecas en el rostro.

-será divertido, al menos que te de miedo la montaña rusa- reto la castaña.

El muchacho estaba en una cita con la chica más hermosa de la secundaria, que para su suerte decidió darle una oportunidad, así que esa cita no podía permitirse estropearla.

-¿Qué? Claro que no…es solo que acabamos de comer y subirse a eso podría causarme problemas- trato de convencerla el castaño.

-sabía que tenías miedo- dijo la chica. -no puedo creer que el hijo del gran Estoico ''El vasto'' le tenga miedo a una montaña rusa- se empezó a burlar.

Hiccup se enfadó un poco. –No tengo miedo- dijo con firmeza.

-pruébalo- se cruzó de brazos la castaña. Hiccup lo tomo como desafío, así que para mostrar su valentía y querer impresionar a la muchacha se colocó junto a ella en la fila, la cual ya empezaba a avanzar.

Ambos se subieron al primer vagón, en la tercera fila, hiccup solo rezaba que sus nervios al tener a esa chica linda a su lado no le hicieran una mala jugada.

Pero así como solía decir hiccup de que los dioses lo odiaban, en serio lo odiaban ya que a la mitad del transcurso empezó a sentir nauseas. Mientras Allison gritaba de emoción, hiccup sufría un infierno, ya que empezaba a notar que todo a su alrededor le empezaba a dar vueltas.

El recorrido termino, y todos abandonaron los vagones, incluyendo a los dos adolescentes.

-¡eso fue ASOMBROSO!- grito de emoción la chica, sin percatarse de la cara pálida del niño pecoso.

La niña se volteo al notar que el muchacho no había respondido, notándolo más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de asentir con la cabeza, ya que las náuseas aumentaron, haciendo que vomitara ante la mirada atónita de la chica. Pero lo peor de todo no fue eso, sino que el vómito aterrizo en los zapatos de la chica.

Al ver lo que sucedió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mayor objetivo era no estropear la cita, pero al ver lo que acababa de hacer sabía que la había ''cagado'' en grande.

No cabe decir que la chica se asqueo de sobremanera, para después correr despavorida del lugar dando enormes gritos de ''Que asco''.

El pobre castaño solo pudo agachar el rostro, y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar la mirada de las otras personas.

 **Fin del flashback**

Astrid estaba que se moría de risa, mientras hiccup solo pudo rodar los ojos por haberle contado ese secreto tan vergonzoso.

-no encuentro lo divertido- dijo totalmente serio el castaño.

-lo-lo siento- trataba de parar de reírse. –Es…solo que n-no puedo creer que hayas vomitado sobre ella- logro decir cuando paro de reír.

-estaba mareado ¿ok?, a cualquiera le pudo pasar eso- contesto su novio cruzándose de brazos.

-si pero solo a ti te pasa en una cita- se burló Astrid mientras lo rodeaba del cuello para atraerlo y besarlo suavemente.

Hiccup no se contuvo y rodeo la cintura de su novia mientras se besaban, los labios de Astrid eran demasiado suaves y delicados, era demasiado fácil derretirse en los besos que le daba la rubia.

Por otro lado Astrid acaricio el cabello rebelde del muchacho, le encantaba ese cabello, le recordaba al color caoba de los robles del bosque, sin mencionar sus orbes verdes que le recordaban las hojas de los árboles en una hermosa primavera.

Paso sus manos a lo largo de su cabello, logrando tocar dos trenzas que tenía en su costado, los cuales fueron hechos por ella misma. No desaprovechando la oportunidad, empezó a tratar de formar otra trenza, mientras continuaba besándolo, pero fue interrumpida por hiccup que se separo de repente y aparto sus manos delicadamente.

-oh no, olvídalo- le dijo hiccup.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una desconcertada rubia.

-bueno, tu sabes que me gusta las trenzas que me hiciste pero, creo que con dos es suficiente, además que en el empleo, se están empezando a burlar de mi por tenerlas- confeso hiccup un tanto nervioso.

Y no era mentira, sus compañeros asesinos empezaron hacer unas cuantas bromas que era claro que no le agradaba a hiccup, además de que Tuffnut aprovechaba cada momento para hacer un comentario fuera de lugar sobre sus trenzas. Las cuales nunca se quitaba ya que sabia que significaban mucho para su novia.

Astrid rodo los ojos.

-esta vez te salvaste pero eso no significa que no te hare otra trenza después- sentencio Astrid mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban al interior de la feria.

…

Ambos estuvieron caminando por toda la feria, realizando diferentes actividades, Astrid se sorprendió por la fuerza de hiccup en el juego del martillo y la campana, logrando tocar la campana 2 veces consecutivas, aunque lo dejo un poco exhausto.

Hiccup también se sorprendió al ver la gran capacidad de Astrid en el juego de encuentra a la reina, el cual era el juego en que menos probabilidades tenia de ganar. Incluso amenazo con golpear al hombre que preparaba el juego, por intercambiar la carta de la reina con otra carta mientras revolvía la baraja, con el fin de hacer perder a la rubia, pero esta no cayó en la trampa y sin necesidad de voltear ninguna de las cartas, ella supo que el hombre la estaba estafando, por lo cual recibió su dinero de vuelta a cambio de no dejarle un ojo morado.

Asi siguieron hasta que llegaron a un puesto de tira al blanco.

-¿Quieres jugar Astrid?- pregunto hiccup acercándose al hombre para pagar un turno.

-claro- acepto la rubia con una sonrisa aunque al ver el rifle su sonrisa se apago. ¿Cómo tendria que disparar? ¿Qué pasaría si disparaba con su verdadera precisión?. La rubia estaba en un dilema, pero prefirió no arriesgarse.

-tenga m'lady- hiccup le entrego el rifle, listo para ver como manejaba un arma su novia.

Astrid tomo el arma, y soltó el seguro en el momento en que el dueño del puesto activo el juego. Empezaron a salir muñecos metálicos al mismo tiempo en que otros se escondían, Astrid vio como esos muñecos se movían de un lugar a otro rápidamente, así que decidió disparar gastando las 10 balas de salva que tenia el fusil, acertando solo en 2 muñecos.

Astrid fingió una mueca de fastidio por haber fallado ''accidentalmente''.

-Agg…falle- dijo mientras le entregaba el arma al propietario.

-tranquila… ¿Cuántos hay que acertar para ganar uno de esos animales de peluche medianos?- pregunto dirigiéndose al hombre del lugar.

-si acierta en 6 podrá llevarse cualquiera de los medianos, pero si acierta los 10 tiros podrá llevarse un oso tamaño jumbo- contesto el señor aclarando las dudas del castaño.

-de acuerdo…veamos que ganamos- dijo hiccup mientras pagaba su turno. El hombre le entrego otro fusil con 10 balas.

Hiccup respiro hondo. Y agarro de manera firme el rifle, estaba claro que él tampoco quería mostrar todo su potencial con el arma.

-comencemos- dijo hiccup, a lo que el hombre activo de nuevo el juego.

Los mismos muñecos empezaron a moverse aún más rápido de un lugar a otro. Hiccup exhalo para luego disparar, cada tiro uno tras otro sin detenerse, logrando derribar a 8 muñecos en 10 tiros.

Hiccup sonrió mientras le entregaban el peluche de un caballo.

-para ti m'la…- fue interrumpido por su novia.

-quiero otro turno- pidió cordialmente la rubia, sorprendiendo a hiccup quien acepto y pago el último turno.

Le entregaron un fusil totalmente cargado. El hombre empezó el juego una vez mas. Astrid cerró los ojos 4 segundos y al abrirlos disparo continuamente el arma descargando las 10 balas rápidamente, acertando los 10 disparos, derribando los 10 soldados metálicos.

No cabe decir que tanto hiccup como el hombre abrieron enormemente los ojos mientras quedaban con la boca entreabierta, incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿y…bien? ¿Qué gane?- pregunto una entusiasmada rubia.

El hombre mayor le entrego un enorme oso de felpa, a lo cual Astrid solo sonrió y arrastró consigo a hiccup que aún estaba ensimismado con una cara incrédula

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido el castaño.

Astrid abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta, ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Se supone que no debía exhibirse de esa manera. Empezó a pensar en una respuesta coherente si delatarse.

-eh…mi padre, si mi padre…el…me llevaba de cacería de pequeña y pues me daba lecciones de puntería- respondió desviando un poco la mirada, ¿Por qué le costaba mentirle a hiccup?, ella sabía que si no fuera una asesina experta, sería una excelente actriz, pero en estos momentos temía que hiccup la leyera como un libro abierto. Tenía que practicar sus mentiras con hiccup.

Para suerte de la chica, el castaño se lo creyó, y no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema.

-por cierto…el hombre con el que te vi el otro día, ¿es tu padre?- pregunto hiccup llamando la atención de la rubia

-eh…si, Gobber, si…él es mi padre- vaya que si tenía que practicar su actuación con hiccup.

-aunque, no me has presentado a tu madre- confeso hiccup.

-ah, mi madre- hizo una pausa. –Ella nos abandonó cuando tenía 3 años de edad- dijo la rubia agachando la mirada.

-tranquila…la mía…murió pocos meses después de que yo naciera- contesto su novio.

-lo siento, hiccup…no quería que recordaras algo como eso- trato de reconfortar al muchacho.

-no, tu perdóname a mí por hacerte recordar a tu madre- la termino de reconfortar él.

Astrid sonrió y lo tomo del brazo mientras seguían caminado. Así paso el día hasta que cayó la noche en berk. La pareja se dirigió a un bar con una pista de baile en la 5ta avenida.

Ambos estaban en la barra tomando unos cuantos tragos mientras tenían una plática muy amena hasta que de repente se escuchó una canción de fondo la cual fue reconocida por Astrid.

-ah, amo esta canción- dijo Astrid mientras cerraba los ojos y balanceaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción.

Hiccup la observo un momento y una idea paso por su cabeza.

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto mientras la miraba intensamente.

Astrid abrió los ojos de golpe y observo a su novio, quien la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Esta sonrió de vuelta y asintió, no bailaba hace mucho, hace prácticamente varios años cuando su mejores amigas heather y ruffnut la arrastraban a bares, con el fin de encontrar chicos, aunque ella nunca se había interesado en eso, incluso le rompió el brazo a un hombre que quiso manosearla, creyendo que estaba ebria. Aunque claro, en aquel entonces aún no habían entrado a la organización, estaban en entrenamiento en el que la que más había sobresalido era la rubia de la trenza por su gran destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puntería e inteligencia digna de una agente asesina.

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que hiccup la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la zona donde todos estaban bailando de manera eufórica por el ritmo de la canción.

El castaño tomo la cintura de la rubia, mientras esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Ambos empezaron a balancearse al ritmo de la canción, la cual aún no llegaba al coro, que era la parte más movida de la canción.

Astrid movía las caderas de una manera algo provocadora, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño que solo alcanzo a morderse su labio inferior de manera rápida, esperando que Astrid no lo haya notado.

Hiccup fue bajando las manos lentamente dirigiéndolas a la cadera de su novia, a medida que Astrid se movía de manera más seductora.

Pero su mundo se vino abajo, cuando la canción llego al coro, haciendo que Astrid diera media vuelta y pegara su cuerpo al de él haciendo que su espalda chocara con el pecho del hombre castaño.

Hiccup abrió los ojos por la impresión, nunca había visto esta faceta de Astrid, normalmente no era tan seductora como lo estaba siendo en este momento. Sus manos por fin descendieron hasta la cadera de la rubia.

Astrid balanceo con más lentitud su cuerpo a medida que su cadera chocaba con la de su novio, no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, pero algo dentro de ella estaba encendiéndose.

Ella dirigió sus manos hacia el cabello de hiccup sin voltearse, estaba tan concentrada en el baile, que se sorprendió de sobremanera, al sentir unos labios húmedos en su cuello propinándole un caliente beso justo debajo de su oreja.

Esto provocó un suspiro por parte de la rubia, pero no termino ahí, ya que el castaño siguió repartiendo varios besos a lo largo del cuello de su novia, haciendo que ahora fuera esta la que se mordió el labio inferior. Esos besos eran exquisitos combinados con múltiples caricias a lo largo de su cintura y cadera.

Un susurro al oído por parte de su novio provoco un escalofrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral de la rubia.

-Astrid- susurro el castaño, haciendo que esta parara el baile y se volteara.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, tratando de descifrar, que significaba la mirada del otro, caso era… ¿deseo?

No soportándolo más se besaron apasionadamente, solo que este beso era mas exigente y caliente que otros que se habían dado.

…

Minutos después entraron de manera desesperada al apartamento de hiccup, mientras seguían besándose, siguieron caminando hasta entrar al dormitorio, el cual de suerte contenía una cama matrimonial. Apoyándose en las paredes, fueron avanzando mientras hiccup besaba con afán el cuello de la rubia. Astrid empujo a hiccup hacia la cama para luego abalanzarse sobre él, siguiendo con el juego de besos apasionados, las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas, empezando a quitar las prendas del otro, las cuales sintieron que no hacían más que estorbar.

Una vez que se encontraron sin prendas, se detuvieron para mirarse a los ojos; orbes esmeraldas y zafiros se encontraron, haciendo que se perdieran momentáneamente en la mirada del otro, luego fue hiccup quien hiso uso de su fuerza para rotar las posiciones haciendo que Astrid se encontrara debajo, y él acorralándola en la cama.

-te amo- se le escapo la frase al castaño. Haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-yo también te amo- contesto Astrid, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo atraía para continuar donde se habían quedado.

Así siguió la noche, entre suspiros, gemidos y monosílabos. Ambos se unieron por primera vez, haciendo que fuera la mejor noche de sus vidas.

…

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 am del día siguiente, Astrid fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero los tuvo que cerrar de inmediato por los rayos del sol, que para su mala suerte le estaba dando directamente en su fino rostro.

Se removió en las sabanas de la cama, hasta que de repente escucho la alarma despertadora, estiro su mano para alcanzar el despertador, pero no lo sintió en su mano, fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y miro que estaba a su lado derecho; apago el despertador y observo que no estaba en su habitación, pronto se le vinieron las imágenes de la noche anterior: el bar, el baile, los labios de hiccup, y como llego a su habitación.

Astrid no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que perfectamente demostraba su felicidad en ese momento.

Su momento de ensoñación, se le interrumpió, por la puerta de la habitación que se habría mostrando a un castaño que traía una bandeja con tostadas y café que por el envase, supo que lo acababa de comprar en la cafetería que se encontraba a dos cuadras del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía hiccup.

-veo que acabas de despertar- hablo hiccup con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama, donde aún se encontraba Astrid que solo tenía la sabana para cubrirse.

\- y veo que te despertaste hace varias horas- contesto Astrid, al verlo completamente vestido, además de que la cafetería empezaba a llenarse apenas habrían cada mañana, por lo que debió haber llegado bastante temprano para no estar tanto tiempo en la fila de espera, aunque eso no explicaba porque se había tardado casi toda la mañana en la calle

-sí, bueno…quería traerte un café, nada más- hablo algo nervioso, lo cual Astrid no pasó desapercibido pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia.

Hiccup hizo un ademan para que Astrid se acercara a la bandeja y comenzara a desayunar, lo cual ella rápidamente acepto, aunque no lo demostrara, se moría de hambre, no había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

Tomo una tostada y la empezó a degustar.

-gracias- dijo la rubia mientras seguía comiendo, hiccup solo sonrió y la miraba algo impaciente, lo cual ella no entendió porque la miraba así, hasta que al querer tomar el café encontró una cajita roja que se encontraba justo detrás del envase de café.

Ella se quedó perpleja viendo la caja, hasta que hiccup la tomo, y lentamente se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Astrid, este año contigo ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, y quisiera que se siguiera repitiendo…por un largo tiempo- hablo el castaño.

Astrid solo atino a entreabrir la boca aun conmocionada con lo que le decía su novio.

-por eso he tomado la mayor decisión de mi vida- dijo mientras abria la cajita mostrando un anillo de oro.

-Astrid Hofferson- hizo una pausa, mientras sacaba el anillo de la cajita. – ¿Serias mi esposa?- pregunto con una mirada impaciente, rezándole a todos los dioses de conseguir una respuesta positiva.

Astrid apenas logro parpadear, hiccup empezó a desesperarse ya que la chica no mostraba ningún indicio de responder ahora, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Astrid tomo su mano donde tenía su el anillo para dirigirlo hacia la otra mano de la chica, quien ya tenía listo el dedo donde se colocaba el anillo de compromiso.

Hiccup miro como el anillo de oro encajaba perfectamente con el dedo de Astrid. Este dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el rostro de la ojiazul, quien poseía una enorme sonrisa.

-si- fue la respuesta de la rubia hacia la gran pregunta de hiccup, quien sonrió devuelta y tomo a la rubia del rostro para besarla como en la noche anterior, comenzando otra sesión de besos.

Pero lo que hiccup reconocería después…es que el haberle pedido matrimonio a Astrid no sería la mayor decisión de su vida…

 **Que les pareció? xD, demasiado cursi lo sé, pero era para que vieran como es que de verdad se sentían el uno con el otro. Pero en el siguiente capítulo comienza lo bueno (risa malévola).**

 **Aun asi agradezco sus reviews, no esperaba para nada que esta historia les gustaría tanto, y eso solo me motiva, asi que no paren de enviar reviews, que cuando menos se lo esperen, vendrá el nuevo capitulo.**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA, LOS QUIERO!**

 **videl.S.S:** pues aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, ¿enserio esta entre tus favoritas?...gracias, besos **.**

 **KatnissSakura:** gracias por tu apoyo, y si los gemelos destructores están en diferentes organizaciones, aunque aun siendo hermanos, no lo saben. Pues aquí hiccup ya le propuso matrimonio, veremos que sucede después

PD: me debes el epilogo de como entrenar a una patinadora y el beso entre los tortolos xD

 **Mad fine:** pues esa chica es todo eso y más xD, pues hora tendrán que vivir juntos pero teniendo enormes secretos, veamos cómo se comportaran con el tiempo. Beshos para ti también, bye.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** pues si es que encontré algo tedioso, poner todo su tiempo de noviazgo, cuando lo mejor es cuando ya son Sr y Sra. haddock.

Me alegra que te guste, saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** a mí también me encanta, por eso ambiente este fic en esa peli queriendo ver a la pareja hiccstrid en esos papeles tan complejos de Sr y Sra Smith. Saludos

…


	4. Chapter 4: bella esposa y nuevo enemigo

**HOLA A TODOS, antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, es que estas ultimas semanas he tenido exámenes de la universidad, pero ahora ya estoy libre de pruebas asi que pude escribir este cuarto capítulo para todos ustedes.**

 **Debo decirles que en este capítulo ya han pasado 3 años de casamiento entre Astrid e hiccup y las cosas empezaran a ponerse tensas.**

 **Ya no los entretengo más y vamos con la historia.**

 **Capítulo 4: bella esposa y nuevo enemigo**

-por favor siéntese- hablo un hombre mayor.

-gracias- contesto otro mientras se sentaba en un sillón delante del otro hombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- hablo el hombre mayor.

-Hiccup Haddock- contesto un hombre castaño.

-Haddock- murmuro mientras anotaba el nombre del castaño en una libreta.

-con doble ''d'' y ''ck''- se apresuró hiccup.

-lo sé, tranquilo- lo tranquilizo el hombre al ver la inquietud del joven.

-lo siento- se disculpó, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto el anciano acomodándose desde su silla. – ¿a qué se debe…-

-…esta terapia?- completo hiccup.

-si- confirmo doctor.

-bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?- se puso pensativo el castaño.

-por el principio- comento divertido el anciano, causando una amarga sonrisa del ojiverde.

-bien…me case hace 3 años- comenzó hiccup. –mi ahora esposa es muy hermosa…- no pudo continuar

-¿es pelirroja?- interrumpió preguntando con una boba sonrisa el anciano.

-no, es rub… ¿¡eso que importa!?- pregunto alterado el muchacho.

-lo siento continúe- hablo el psicólogo retractándose.

Hiccup suspiro para calmarse para continuar. – bueno, se llama Astrid y pues hemos estado casados por 3 años…- respiro hondo antes de continuar. –al principio fue estupendo, congeniamos de una gran manera y todo parecía ir perfectamente, pero…poco a poco nos hemos estado distanciando-.

-¿ya no la quiere?- pregunto el anciano, apuntando en su libreta.

-claro que la quiero es solo que a veces quisiera…- hizo unas señas dando a entender que quería ahorcarla.

-¿suelen pelear?- pregunto el doctor.

-eh…algo así- dijo algo apenado el castaño.

-¿a que te refieres con ''algo así''?

-bueno, ya ni siquiera discutimos- confeso hiccup. –Cuando estamos en desacuerdo solo intercambiamos un par de palabras y ahí murió el asunto-.

-eso, es…preocupante- declaro el psicólogo.

-pero eso no es lo peor- dijo en un largo suspiro.

-¿y qué es lo peor?-.

-los secretos…yo…la conocía, o eso creía, pero creo que algo está ocultándome y eso me inquieta de cierta manera- dijo mientras miraba el suelo con un semblante serio.

-muchas parejas suelen tener secretos- trato de reconfortar.

-no lo sé, se han complicado las cosas- suspiro de nuevo el castaño

-escucha hiccup…este tipo de problemas suceden cuando la pareja en plural, se guarda secretos- declaro el doctor

-¿Qué trata de decir?- cuestiono hiccup algo fastidiado.

-lo que trato de preguntar es si tu le estas guardando secretos- fue al grano el anciano.

Hiccup no pudo hacer más que ver directamente a los ojos del doctor con cierta duda, para después desviar su mirada.

-eso pensé…bueno ya se nos acabó el tiempo hiccup, te veré la próxima semana- dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano para despedirse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?- pregunto hiccup.

-en realidad mi turno termino hace 20 minutos y a decir verdad llegaste y me consultaste sin a ver pedido una cita antes- aclaro el anciano, haciendo que hiccup se apenara ya que era verdad.

-bien, gracias por su tiempo doctor- contesto hiccup aceptando al apretón de manos antes de retirarse del salón.

…

Un auto negro se estacionaba justo enfrente de una amplia casa de dos pisos, la cual estaba pintada de un color azul verdoso, con una enorme cochera y un jardín con varios arbolitos por doquier.

Del auto se bajó hiccup, que se cargó un maletín al hombro junto con su saco, mientras empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el ocaso.

El castaño miro hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba la cochera y logro distinguir un auto azul algo deportivo.

'' _ya llego''_ dijo hiccup en su mente mientras miraba, como las luces de la primera planta de la casa empezaban a encenderse al llegar la oscuridad de la noche.

-aquí vamos- dijo hiccup antes de abrir la puerta con sus llaves para después introducirse dentro de la casa.

Hiccup camino unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha para dejar su maletín sobre una pequeña mesa que contenía unas cuantas fotos. Varias eran de su familia, en una de ellas, él estaba en Londres con su padre estoico y su hermano menor Tyler, que de pequeños tuvo la mala suerte de tener a hiccup como hermano mayor y a snotlout como primo ya que al perder 6 dientes en una sola semana, se ganó el apodo de toothless el cual se le quedo de por vida.

Toda la familia se miraba alegre, hiccup tenía alrededor de 15 años de edad y Tyler de 10 años el cual era de cabello negro y sus ojos verdes eran mas claros que los de hiccup. Si volviera al pasado nunca se le hubiera pasado por su cabeza de que aquel niño de 10 años se volviera su abogado legal, el cual lo ha sacado de todo apuro de ser descubierto por la policía, además de ayudarlo a planear los ataques junto con snotlout y fishlegs.

Miro por un momento a su padre, el gran estoico ''el vasto'', hiccup siempre lo admiro, a pesar de que su padre ha estado investigando todos sus asesinatos, es un gran hombre y un gran padre, ni que decir de su trabajo, es un excelente policía y es por esa razón por la que nunca deben descubrirlo, no soportaría volver a decepcionarlo como cuando tenía 13 años donde era la burla de la escuela y no tenía ni la fuerza para poder defenderse de las palizas que le daba su irónicamente primo snotlout, que desde los 17 no pudo ni siquiera tocarle un cabello después de su entrenamiento militar.

Por otro lado observo una foto en la que aparecía su padre con una mujer castaña de ojos verdes, era su madre, se llamaba Valka, ella era una famosa conservadora de las reservas naturales, había ganado todos los casos en las que gente de dinero ha planeado talar bosques y destruir el hogar de diversidad de animales.

Lastimosamente falleció cuando él cumplió los 7 meses de nacido, ella había viajado a África, a pesar de los reclamos de su marido que no lo dejara solo a él ni a su hijo, ella le prometió que volvería, más nunca logro regresar ya que su avión se estrelló en algún lugar del atlántico y jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz que siempre le erizaba la piel más nunca lo admitía.

-hola cariño- hablo su esposa asomándose desde la entrada del salón donde estaba el comedor.

Él se volteo y la miro.

-hola m'lady- saludo acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios que ella acepto.

-llegas a tiempo, acabo de terminar la cena- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal que traía y colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-tan puntual como siempre- dijo mientras colocaba la silla para que su esposa se sentara.

-gracias- dijo cuándo se sentó viendo como él se sentaba en la silla del otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué hacías viendo las fotos?- pregunto Astrid de manera curiosa.

-recuerdos, nada más- contesto hiccup mientras encogía los hombros.

La rubia asintió mientras comenzó a comer.

Se miraban de vez en cuando, solo decían palabras cortas como ''esta delicioso'' y ''gracias''. Hasta que de repente hiccup recibió una llamada.

-espera, ahora vuelvo- se disculpó mientras sacaba su celular y se iba a la cocina. Astrid lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina.

-¿hola?- contesto el celular el castaño.

-¡Hiccup! ¿Es seguro hablar?- pudo reconocer la voz alarmada, así que se inclinó por la puerta y pudo ver que Astrid se levantaba para dirigirse a la sala y prendía la televisión. Luego regreso su atención al celular.

-habla Tyler- le dijo a su hermano.

-el muy estúpido de nuestro primo, no pudo asesinar a la víctima-.

-¿Qué?- exclamo hiccup casi gritando, lo cual alarmo a Astrid que pregunto desde la sala si todo estaba bien.

-¿está todo bien?- pregunto desconcertada por el grito de hiccup.

-¡si, todo está bien!- confirmo para luego hablar en susurros. -¿Cómo que no cumplió el asesinato?-.

-al parecer le disparo en el abdomen, pero tenía chaleco antibalas y el objetivo fue lo suficientemente listo como para fingir estar muerto y snotlout lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta, así que el hombre tomo un auto y ahora está escapando de nuestro primo que lo lleva siguiendo desde hace 10 minutos por toda la autopista-.

'' _mierda''_

-¿Qué ocupas que haga?- pregunto hiccup.

-¿recuerdas el rifle de mira avanzada que te regale en navidad?- pregunto Tyler.

-¿entonces quieres que abandone a mi mujer y tome ese rifle para posicionarme en un lugar elevado y le dispare a un tipo en un auto en movimiento?- resumió el castaño con sarcasmo.

-¿es mucho pedir como hermano del alma?- rogo ''toothless''.

-lo hare solo por ti hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias hermano, te daré las indicaciones en el camino y le dire a eret que te comunique con snotlout- dijo Tyler.

-entendido, voy en camino ''toothless''- dijo con burla.

-¡te dije que odio ese apodo!- reclamo su hermano.

-y por eso te lo seguiré diciendo- hablo el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera.

Hiccup colgó y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala y tomar las llaves de su auto, pero antes de salir una voz lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Astrid.

-ehh…surgio un pequeño problema en la empresa al parecer un empleado quiso robar unos documentos privados pero lo detuvieron, entonces tengo que ir para arreglar la situación- mintió hiccup, aunque lo de la empresa no era mentira, con el paso de los últimos 2 años, hiccup logro recaudar mucho dinero trabajando como caza recompensas de manera anónima y pudo invertirlo en una empresa, empezando a trabajar como supervisor y que de esa manera no se viera de forma sospechosa la cantidad de dinero que ganaba en cada asesinato.

-oh, bueno…espero que te vaya bien- dijo Astrid a su marido, quien le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir por la puerta.

Hiccup salió de la casa y se dirigió a la cochera donde cerró la puerta y quito una alfombra del suelo para luego apretar un botón ubicado debajo de la mesa de herramientas, haciendo que el concreto se partiera mostrando una escotilla, que abrió para después bajar, al tocar el suelo la sala se ilumino por varias lámparas, mostrando todo un arsenal desde 9mm, micro ametralladoras, hasta AK-47 y M14.

-las ventajas de que mis amigos puedan modificar casas- rio para sus adentros.

Hiccup abrió un maletín metálico, para luego sacar el rifle que Tyler le regalo en secreto diciéndole que tarde o temprano lo usaría.

-feliz navidad Tyler- dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el arma y se la llevaba en el maletín.

Se subió al auto, no sin antes cerrar completamente la sala.

…

Condujo hasta el último piso de un estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudo, según las indicaciones del menor de los Haddock esa sería su posición.

El castaño tomo su celular y lo conecto con una radio, que gracias a la magia de fishlegs y eret, no podría ser rastreada.

-snotlout ¿me escuchas? Cambio- hablo hiccup sacando el rifle de francotirador y con la radio en su hombro y oreja.

-te copio, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto algo agitado su primo.

-en posición, apunto de completar el trabajo que tu debiste haber hecho- contesto con frialdad el castaño.

-sabes no eres el primero que me dice eso hoy- en ese momento hiccup escucho un derrape y varios choques.

-algo me dice que estas en una carrera callejera- se burló hiccup ajustando el silenciador en el rifle.

-¡cállate y dime si estás listo!- grito enfadado el azabache.

-oye tranquilo- rio hiccup antes de tomar el rifle de manera firme. –ok, ya estoy listo-.

-estoy haciendo que llegue al puente- hablo presuroso snotlout.

-ok te veo- dijo hiccup apuntando hacia la dirección donde venia su primo persiguiendo a un auto rojo a alta velocidad.

-cuando quieras- le dijo al castaño quien ya estaba apuntando hacia el sujeto pero por la velocidad del vehiculo se le estaba dificultando.

De repente otra llamada lo saco de su concentración.

-alguna buena razón para que me interrumpas Tyler- dijo de manera irritada.

-¡tienes que salir de allí!-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto desconcertado el castaño.

-alguien rastreo nuestra llamada, ¡saben dónde estás! ellos quiere proteger al objetivo.

'' _doble mierda''_

-¡entendido!- colgó y tomo la otra llamada. -¡snotlout cambio de planes!-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su primo aun acelerando mientras esquivaba varios autos y seguía al objetivo.

-alguien se coló en el juego, ¡vienen por mí y después irán por ti, sal de la carretera y lárgate!- grito hiccup viendo el auto de snotlout.

-¿y el objetivo? – solo esa frase congelo a hiccup, debía pensar en algo rápidamente.

-eh…- el joven haddock estaba en una encrucijada, debía matar al objetivo, pero tardaría en darle directo al pecho y mucho más en darle en la cabeza, y para entonces ya estaría muerto.

-solo sal de ahí- le dijo hiccup. Snotlout obedeció rápidamente entrando en callejon

Su celular volvió a vibrar.

-¡HICCUP ESTAN EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO!- grito preocupado su hermano desde el otro lado.

Esto alarmo a hiccup que volteo su mirada encontrándose con unas camionetas que estaban llegando al último piso.

Volvió su vista a la mira del rifle.

El tiempo se volvió lento, pudo distinguir un tren que estaba por pasar justo enfrente del puente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo directo a la rueda delantera del auto del objetivo, que al desestabilizarse, choco con el borde de la cera, haciendo que se volcara el auto aterrizando justo donde las vías del tren.

Hiccup solo logro ver como el tren arraso al carro destrozándolo en mil pedazos aun con su conductor dentro.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía un arma en la nuca.

-hiciste mal hiccup - era la voz de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes.

-¿Amanda?- se volteo para ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos marrones, era solo un poco más baja pero eso no quitaba su porte intimidante.

-me extrañaste- lo miro con falsa ternura y cierta burla.

-ver tu rostro acaba de darme ganas de suicidarme- dijo seriamente.

La chica aún tenía su arma apuntando justo entre los ojos de hiccup.

-bueno yo podría ahorrarte el trabajo- contesto quitando el seguro al arma.

-asi que venias a proteger al recién asesinado, lamento que no cumplieras tu misión- cada palabra la dijo con veneno.

-oh hiccup se ve que aún no has aprendido que no soy tan predecible- dijo con lastima.

Hiccup se desconcertó.

-el tipo que asesinaste no era tu verdadero objetivo, ustedes buscaban a Gustav Jackson, pero mataste a un señuelo- rio con malicia la mujer.

Hiccup se desconcertó aún más, si mato a un señuelo ¿porque vinieron a impedirlo?

-tal vez te estés preguntando por que vinimos a ''impedirlo'', pero la verdad a quien queríamos era a ti mi queridísimo haddock- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Hiccup tenía ganas de matarla, mas no podía ya que sin contar que ella tenía un arma, había 10 sujetos armados con metralletas cada uno.

-pero donde están mis modales, de seguro Ryker tiene ganas de verte así que de rodillas- dijo apuntándole con la pistola.

Hiccup no tuvo remedio que hacerle caso, y en ese momento un hombre le coloco una bolsa en la cabeza mientras otro le esposaba las manos.

Sintió como lo levantaban y lo metían a un vehículo, no veía nada pero escuchaba como las otras camionetas empezaban a movilizarse.

-entonces, hiccup, ¿estás casado?- pregunto Amanda que se encontraba frente a el aunque no la viera gracias a la bolsa en su cabeza.

Hiccup bufo con burla. -¿sorprendida?- le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-en realidad por la elección de la chica no, digo, eres muy apuesto, lo que me sorprende es que hayas decidido sentar cabeza después de todo lo que te hice sufrir- le dijo con seducción.

Y no era mentira, hiccup tuvo la misión de asesinarla hace 5 años, pero cuando la tuvo a su merced, se dejó engañar por sus encantos, ese día no la asesino y lo pago muy caro ya que ella al enamorarlo, lo apuñalo por la espalda al robar documentos de objetivos de la organización de hiccup, para después dispararle en la costilla donde le dejo una cicatriz que para su suerte Astrid no había preguntado al respecto.

-sabes, siempre supe que eras una maldita zorra, solo que quería reservármelo para este momento- se burló hiccup.

Más su sonrisa fue borrada por un fuerte golpe directo a su rostro, que no vio venir gracias de nuevo a la bolsa en su cabeza.

-tan insolente como siempre cariño- escupió Amanda con algo de ira.

-no golpeas tan duro como recordaba nena- contesto hiccup.

Amanda levanto la mano lista para propinarle otro golpe pero la camioneta se detuvo enfrente de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, la chica supo que habían llegado a su destino así que abrió la puerta y le ordeno a dos sujetos que sacaran al joven Haddock a rastras y lo llevaran dentro del edificio.

…

Minutos después le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza.

La luz de la lámpara frente a él era demasiado intensa, tardo varios segundos para acostumbrar sus ojos a esa intensidad.

Vio a varios hombres frente a él con uniformes militares de color negro y algunos con pasamontañas, todos totalmente armados.

-asi que este hombrecillo es hiccup haddock- escucho la voz grave de un hombre que se encontraba frente a él, era más alto y corpulento que él, no tenía cabello pero si una abundante barba que lo hacía ver más intimidante pero no para hiccup, quien lo miro con indiferencia.

-me siento halagado que te hayan hablado de mi- contesto sarcásticamente el castaño.

-bueno mi novia te conoció lo suficiente- en ese momento llego Amanda para darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

-por favor Ryker ¿no ibas a presentarte?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿así que tú eres Ryker?- pregunto hiccup sin interés.

-en efecto, Ryker Grimborn- tomo asiento enfrente de hiccup.

-bien, me tienes aquí, esposado y con varios guardaespaldas. ¿Qué quieres de mí?- fue al grano hiccup con una mirada fría.

Ryker rio -bueno para ser sincero, me alegra conocerte- esto desconcertó a hiccup. –No todos los días veo al maldito imbécil que asesino a mi hermano-.

'' _¿Qué demonios?''_ hiccup solo atino a mostrar una cara incrédula.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto hiccup.

-mi verdadero apellido no es Grimborn, me tuve que cambiar el apellido ya que la policía buscaría investigar a los familiares…de Tony Rider- sonrió con suficiencia al ver la cara desconcertada de hiccup. – Si maldito, mi nombre es Ryker Rider-.

Hiccup no sabía que decir ni que pensar, ni siquiera sabía que aquel pobre diablo tenía un hermano, y al parecer este era más peligroso.

¿Cómo saldría de esta?

 **Gracias por su apoyo, en serio me motiva mucho saber que hay personas que les gusta mi humilde fic xD.**

 **Dejen su review de que les pareció este capítulo. Al parecer hiccup ya se ha ganado un gran enemigo wuajajaja.**

 **Hasta lo próxima, les mando besos bye.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior** : gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** que te puedo decir, tengo grandes ideas para futuros capítulos ;). Tu solo se paciente wuajajaja. Saludos nos leemos

 **KatnissSakura:** jaja si xD simplemente no me resisti a la escena de los disparos, en la película se me hizo muy divertida y ponerla aquí no fue la excepción.

Y por supuesto, Astrid nunca sería una mujer fácil, asi que hiccup debió aguardar bastante tiempo xD, saludos y besos

 **videl.S.S:** tranquila, cambiare el final, de eso no te preocupes ;), besos.


	5. Chapter 5: El Rescate

**Hola amig s, como están hoy? Pues yo estoy muy bien, aunque ya no puedo esperar más para mostrarles este asombroso capítulo en el que veremos el rescate de hiccup.**

 **Hoy introduciré a otro personaje, o tal vez dos, léanlo para saberlo ;)**

 **Sin hacerlos esperar más aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **LUCES, CAMARA Y ACCION!**

…

…

 **Capítulo 5: El Rescate**

…

…

¿Cuantas veces estuvo cerca de morir?

Esa era la pregunta que no se le salía de la cabeza en ese momento, porque ahí estaba, atado de manos a una silla con más una docena de tipos armados enfrente de él, expectantes a su pronta ejecución por alguien que acababa de conocer pero que irónicamente él sí lo conocía, ya que había asesinado a su hermano hace 4 años.

Debía admitirlo esta ocasión no se había dado antes, pero había salido de peores situaciones, claro, cuando su grupo sabia hacia donde se lo habían llevado. En cambio ahora de seguro su equipo lo estarían buscando al otro lado de la ciudad.

Suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva, mientras Ryker caminaba de un lado a otro, parloteando sobre el tiempo que había esperado por este momento, pero poco le importaba al castaño, estaba exhausto, sin contar que le habían dado una ''pequeña'' golpiza, que le había costado un labio sangrando y un ojo casi morado.

Ryker le dio una pequeña cachetada para despertarlo de sus pensamientos. – Hiccup no te distraigas- le hablo fríamente el hombre calvo.

-solo acaba con esto estúpido- contesto el castaño mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-sabes que no sería divertido, además de que necesito información sobre tu organización, sé que eres un asesino profesional hiccup- hablo Ryker mientras sacaba un arma y empezaba a cargarla.

-sabes que no te diré nada- dijo hiccup.

-lo sé, así que buscare a tu primo para que sea él el que hable- contesto Ryker.

\- sabes que tengo un primo, ¿Qué más sabes sobre mí?- pregunto hiccup.

-que eres el hijo del jefe de la policía local, Estoico Haddock- dijo con indiferencia.

-sabes, empiezo a sentirme acosado- dijo hiccup con burla.

Ambos empezaron a reír sin ninguna razón, hasta que hiccup soltó:

-tu hermano era un bastardo- dijo aun riendo, pero Ryker paro de reír un momento, para después reír un poco.

-sí, era un bastardo…y tú te le pareces- le dijo con frialdad.

-tú también eres un bastardo- le dijo hiccup viéndolo con indiferencia.

-muy gracioso…por cierto, te parecerá interesante que sepa que tienes esposa, y por lo que he escuchado es muy hermosa ¿verdad?- en ese momento hiccup abrió enormemente los ojos, eso demostraba que Ryker lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo hacerlo sufrir.

Hiccup no pudo articular ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no dirás algo gracioso?- cuestiono con malicia el hombre mayor mientras le apuntaba con el arma hacia la cabeza.

\- ¡si te atreves a tocarla, JURO QUE VOY A…!-

-…no podrás hacer nada, porque ya estarás muerto- dijo Ryker a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de una explosión seguido de un fuerte temblor que sacudió levemente el edificio, lo cual hizo que Ryker se detuviera y viera a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Amanda que hasta el momento había estado expectante con una sonrisa.

-no lo sé- tomo su woki toki. -¡Alvin!... ¡Alvin! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué sucede?- no hubo respuesta.

-vayan a ver qué sucede ¡ahora!- ordeno Ryker, por lo que Amanda y más de la mitad de los hombres bajaron por las escaleras.

-sabes, creo que aún me sirves- le dijo a hiccup mientras le hacía señas a uno de los hombres para que levantaran a hiccup y se lo llevaran.

El hombre se acercó a hiccup por detrás para desatar sus manos de la silla. Una vez de haber terminado de desatarlo, le coloco una navaja en una de sus manos, hiccup se desconcertó, pero rápidamente capto el mensaje, ese hombre estaba de su lado.

El hombre levanto a hiccup, quien escondió la navaja entre sus manos aun atadas.

-¡llévenselo! Ustedes 3 acompáñenme- ordeno el hombre calvo, mientras sacaba una escopeta y se colocaba un chaleco antibalas.

Los demás acompañaron al hombre que llevaba a hiccup tomado fuertemente del brazo.

-hiccup, soy tuffnut- hablo el hombre cerca de su oído.

'' _escogieron al hombre perfecto para este rescate''_ pensó el castaño con sarcasmo, si esto no salía bien, Tyler se las pagaría.

Ambos caminaron un tiempo, bajando algunos pisos. Listos para el plan de escape, hiccup uso la navaja para cortar las cuerdas a medida caminaban, aunque gracias a ''tacio'', no fue visto por los otros hombres.

-a la de tres- susurro hiccup.

-de acuerdo- concordó ''brutacio''.

-uno…- comenzó hiccup.

-TRES- de repente se lanzó tuffnut hacia el hombre más cercano, que no alcanzo a disparar antes de que tacio enterrara un cuchillo en su pecho dándole 3 apuñaladas ágilmente.

Hiccup rodo los ojos, antes de tomar la AK-47 del primer hombre muerto y disparar a discreción contra los otros hombres que no alcanzaron a reaccionar, y solo pudieron sentir las balas traspasar sus cuerpos antes de caer muertos.

Tuffnut e hiccup se dieron la mano en agradecimiento, pero fue interrumpido cuando un hombre apunto hacia ellos.

Hiccup quiso disparar pero su arma se había quedado sin munición.

-maldi…- el hombre no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que se escuchó una segunda explosión que hizo temblar de manera brusca el edificio, seguido de un enorme escombro proveniente del techo que aterrizo sobre el hombre, aplastándolo y partiendo el suelo en un enorme hueco.

Ambos muchachos suspiraron de alivio pero sus expresiones se borraron de sus rostros cuando el edificio empezó a sacudirse constantemente, clara señal que el edificio se venía abajo.

-¡tenemos que irnos!- dijo hiccup poniéndose en marcha, bajando de las escaleras con velocidad, seguido de tuffnut.

-¿fue eret el de las explosiones?- pregunto agitadamente el castaño al rubio.

\- te seré sincero cuando te digo de que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien provoco las explosiones- contesto el rubio de igual manera.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien hizo todo esto?- pregunto hiccup mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras.

-no lo…- en ese momento el suelo se partió haciendo que tuffnut estuviera a punto de caer.

-¡tacio, cuidado!- hiccup alcanzo a jalarlo a tiempo pero, en cambio fue él el que cayo seguido de varios escombros.

-¡HICCUP!- grito tuffnut, más al ver que todo seguía desmoronándose, siguió bajando por lo que quedaba de las escaleras.

Tuffnut a medida bajaba, escuchaba múltiples disparos en pisos superiores. En definitiva alguien se había unido a la fiesta, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?

El rubio bajo hasta el primer piso, el cual estaba incendiándose y empezó a buscar a su compañero, si es que seguía vivo.

-¡HICCUP! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- empezó a retirar unos cuantos escombros, que para su suerte no eran muy grandes.

-a…a…qui- escucho un murmullo suave, combinado con dolor.

-hiccup, sigue hablando, ya estoy llegando- tuffnut siguió retirando escombros, hasta que logro divisar la silueta de hiccup quien se encontraba en el suelo, con algunas heridas superficiales, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que había un enorme escombro de una pared aplastando su pierna izquierda, y por si fuera poco, estaba en llamas.

-¡Hiccup! Te sacare, tranquilo- el rubio empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas el enorme escombro, mas no alcanzaba moverlo ni un poco.

-brutacio, ve…vete, o si no mori…remos los dos- logro decir entrecortadamente el castaño quien empezaba a ver todo borroso.

-olvídalo, mi misión era sacarte con vida y eso hare- dijo aun empujando tacio.

Pero tan mala era su suerte que los pisos superiores estaban por colapsarse, y más escombros estaban cayendo de manera brusca y descontrolada.

-¡demonios!- exclamo brutacio con furia al ver que quedarían sepultados por todos los escombros del edificio que estaba por desmoronarse.

De la nada se escuchó un grito que no sonaba tan lejos.

-¡tuffnut! ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Dónde estás?!- se escuchó el grito de eret desde algún lugar del mismo primer piso.

-¡Eret, por aquí!- levanto las manos lo más que pudo para que el moreno lo viera.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡El edificio se derrumba!- le reprocho en el momento en el que lo alcanzo.

-es hiccup, tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo ¡rápido!- le dijo tacio.

Eret no perdió tiempo y empezó a ayudar al rubio a empujar el enorme pedazo de concreto que aun aplastaba la pierna del castaño, quien empezaba a perder la consciencia rápidamente.

Y como si fuera un milagro caído del cielo, el concreto cedió y se movió liberando exitosamente la pierna de hiccup, pero grande fue la sorpresa para los rescatistas, que aparte de que la pierna llevaba casi 10 minutos sin recibir sangre gracias al pedazo de concreto, se había quemado de sobremanera y era un milagro que el fuego no se hubiera propagado por todo el cuerpo del de ojos verdes.

Eret y tuffnut ayudaron a hiccup a ponerse de pie, apoyando los brazos del castaño sobre los hombros de ambos muchachos.

Empezaron a movilizarse, rezando que el edificio resistiera unos minutos más antes de derrumbarse.

-vamos hiccup, resiste, ya casi lo logramos- le dijo eret mientras salían del edificio.

Sin embargo hiccup empezaba a decaerse, y cada vez el peso sobre los hombros de ''brutacio'' y eret aumentaba.

Al cabo de un minuto llegaron al auto en el que llego eret, y sin esperar a que el edificio se derrumbara eret prendió el coche y lo puso en marcha mientras tuffnut tomaba algunos trapos que estaban en el auto para cubrir la quemada pierna del castaño.

Pero de la nada hubo una tercera explosión en el edificio, que provoco que este se viniera abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-diablos…si no hubiéramos salido…- dijo agitadamente el rubio mientras miraba como aquella construcción se desvanecía en escombros.

-…lo sé- respondió el moreno.

Eret vio a hiccup por el retrovisor. -¿Cómo está?- pregunto algo preocupado.

''Brutacio'' vio a hiccup, para después ver su pierna quemada.

-sé que no soy el más listo, pero con ver esta quemadura, podría decir desde ahora que le va a costar la pierna- dijo con lastima el rubio.

-tiene esposa, ¿qué escusa le dará hiccup sobre esto?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-tiene suerte de tener a Tyler como hermano, él sabrá que hacer- dijo tuffnut aun viendo al inconsciente hiccup.

Eret concordó y acelero aún más para alejarse de esa peligrosa zona, solo con la vista del bosque de berk que abundaba a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras un auto se perdía en la carretera con tres asesinos en su interior.

…

2 horas antes

…

Astrid vio como hiccup salía por la puerta de la casa y se retiraba en su vehículo algo apresurado.

'' _¿Qué se trae entre manos?''_ pensó de manera sospechosa la rubia al ver que su marido aceleraba el auto antes de alejarse.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que hiccup ocultaba algo, aunque trataba de ignorarlo.

La rubia fue a la lavandería, donde estaba una canasta de ropa sucia. Metió la ropa en la lavadora y la dejo mientras se lavaba.

Subió a la habitación que compartía con hiccup y fue al closet donde tomo un par de prendas para dormir. Estaba por vestirse cuando recibió un mensaje.

…

De: Heather

Para: Astrid Hofferson

…

''Señora Haddock, lamento molestarla, pero si tiene un momento de su apretada agenda de casada, ¿podría devolverme la llamada?''

…

Astrid rodo los ojos por el pésimo intento de formalidad, así que tomo su celular y marco el número de su amiga/compañera.

-hola heather- hablo primero la rubia al escuchar que la pelinegra había contestado la llamada.

-Astrid, tenemos una oportunidad contra ese hombre del brazo mecánico- hablo Heather del otro lado de la llamada.

-¿así? ¿Sabes dónde se oculta?- pregunto interesada la ojiazul mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-mejor, se dónde estará su mano derecha- dijo la ojiverde.

-¿Ryker?- pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

-así es, al parecer estará en el edificio que se incendió en el 89 al oeste de la ciudad, dentro de una hora- confeso la pelo negro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto la señora Haddock.

-pues según ciertos contactos, le llevaran a una persona secuestrada, por algo personal, pero eso es lo único que lograron decirme- contesto su amiga.

Astrid lo medito un momento, hiccup posiblemente volvería en la madrugada, así que no habría mejor oportunidad que esta.

-ok heather, lo haremos, quiero que me esperen en el bosque, tendremos que idear esto cuidadosamente- le advirtió la rubia.

-como lo ordenes jefa- le dijo la pelinegra antes de cortar la llamada.

Astrid se levantó de la cama y camino de nuevo al closet, abrió la puerta para jalar una pequeña palanquita que estaba oculta en la parte superior del armario, esto hizo que la pared de enfrente se abriera, mostrando un repertorio de armas, de simples pistolas, a carabinas con mira avanzada.

La rubia tomo un atuendo de asalto, que estaba conformado por un pantalón ajustado negro, una camisa manga larga negra, con un chaleco antibalas por debajo y unas botas del mismo color.

Se colocó un chaleco en el cual se podían guardar un par de micro ametralladoras, y tomo 3 granadas que se las coloco en su cinturón específicamente para armas.

Para poder salir sin ser vista con esas armas, se puso un enorme abrigo que la cubría de cuerpo completo.

Salió de su casa y camino tranquilamente a su auto, una vez que se subió y puso el vehículo en marcha, se quitó el abrigo para no incomodarse y prendió el camino hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

…

…

Habían pasado 20 minutos de recorrido, cuando llego al punto de encuentro donde la esperaban heather, ruffnut, camicazi y dos chicas que llevaban varios años en la organización llamadas Maggie y Kate. La primera era castaña de ojos marrones y la segunda era pelinegra de ojos azules verdosos.

-¿ya estamos todas?- pregunto la jefa mientras Maggie le pasaba una libreta y un lápiz para que ideara el plan de ataque.

-supuse que seis sería lo ideal para un ataque de esta magnitud- dijo heather mientras abría una de las maletas que traían, la cual contenía varios C4.

-y no supusiste mal heather- concordó la rubia de la trenza dibujando un croquis del edificio y los posibles puntos débiles de la estructura. – ¿Ryker ya está dentro?-

-sí, llego hace 10 minutos- contesto Kate.

Astrid planeo todo detalladamente, Kate y ruffnut se encargarían de los vigías que se encontraran alrededor, Maggie y heather se infiltrarían en el edificio, y colocarían los C4 en tres puntos estratégicos ya que al ser un edificio quemado, era algo inestable y una fuerte explosión podría dañarla considerablemente, al terminar, detonarían el primer C4. Al detonarlo, llamarían la atención de todos, y esperarían a ruffnut y Kate para que las ayudaran contra los hombres de Ryker, pero esto solo serviría como distracción mientras Astrid se escabullía para matar a Ryker, y poder llevarse al rehén ya que podría darles información valiosa. Y para el escape, cami las recogería en la terraza en helicóptero.

-vamos, ya quiero patear traseros- choco los puños con una cara de malicia la joven Thorston.

-sí, mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido llegare a casa para ver la saga de Star Wars- dijo Maggie sonriente.

En ese momento camicazi saco sus binoculares solo para observar como llegaba una camioneta donde se bajaban 4 hombres armados que arrastraban a otro, el cual llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza, detrás de ellos caminaba una mujer pelirroja.

-al parecer ya llegaron- hablo cami.

Astrid le robo los binoculares para ver al rehén, pero no logro hacerlo ya que habían ingresado al edificio.

–Bueno chicas hagamos esto rápido y preciso ¿ok?- hablo la jefa viendo a todas sus compañeras.

Las mujeres asintieron y colocaron sus manos en medio para dar por comenzado el ataque.

…

…

Ruffnut avanzaba sigilosamente al primer vigía para clavar una daga en el cuello del mismo mientras le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritara. Kate le hacía señas para que avanzara al siguiente, una vez que había matado al que le correspondía.

Después de haber librado el camino, heather entro en el edificio, seguida de Maggie, ambas portaban maletines con C4.

…

…

Pasado 12 minutos ya habían colocado los C4 en los puntos donde Astrid les había ordenado.

-C4 colocados- hablo Heather por el woki toki.

-muy bien…detónalo- ordeno la rubia mientras escalaba el edificio por el lado lateral y se sujetaba con fuerza.

La pelinegra acato la orden, oprimiendo el detonador haciendo que el primer punto explotara.

El edificio se sacudió un poco lo cual alerto a los hombres de Ryker, hasta el mismo Ryker ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos junto a sus hombres totalmente armados.

2 minutos después, Kate y Ruffnut ya se les habían unido a heather y Maggie. Todas se atrincheraron en el cuarto piso esperando a que los hombres de Ryker hicieran su aparición.

Astrid se impulsó hacia atrás para atravesar la ventana de una habitación con una sola patada. Se desengancho de la cuerda y tomo su arma para empezar a caminar sigilosamente a través de los pasillos, esperando tener la oportunidad de colocar una bala entre los ojos de Ryker.

…

…

-¡Aquí vienen!- grito Kate antes de disparar su arma al primer hombre que apareció en el pasillo.

-¡maten a todos!- grito ruffnut disparando un lanzagranadas que hizo volar a tres sujetos de un solo disparo.

…

…

Astrid subió 2 pisos hasta llegar a un enorme salón, en el que había una silla vacía con algunas sogas.

'' _diablos''_ se frustro la ojiazul al ver que se habían llevado al rehén. Tomo su woki toki.

-heather ¿me escuchas? Cambio- hablo la jefa.

-ehh, estamos algo ocupadas señora Haddock- contesto heather.

-se llevaron al rehén, ahora nuestra única prioridad será matar a Ryker, ¿en qué piso se encuentran?-

-en el cuarto piso, haciendo una perfecta distracción, como para que una mujer que lleva 3 años de casada, mate a Ryker por la espalda- dijo la pelinegra disparando su metralleta contra un hombre antes de que le disparara a ella.

Astrid sonrió y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, bajando hasta el piso donde se estaba dando el combate.

…

…

La rubia caminaba presurosamente a medida que los disparos se escuchaban más cercanos. Mantenía su arma firme apuntando al frente a medida se acercaba al origen de los disparos.

Giro en una esquina y vio al otro lado del pasillo como varios hombres avanzaban mientras disparaban, sabía que si se acercaba demasiado seria suicidio, así que se escondió en la esquina y asomo la cabeza hasta que logro divisar la inconfundible cabeza calva de Ryker quien portaba blindaje y no paraba de disparar su arma hacia la dirección que deducía estaba su equipo.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, así que levanto su rifle firmemente, y apunto lentamente a la cabeza del hombre, respiro hondo para después exhalar, usando la misma técnica que uso cuando derroto a hiccup en el tira al blanco.

Estaba por disparar su arma, cuando sintió como alguien la tacleaba con fuerza levantándola del suelo haciendo que atravesara la puerta de una habitación, aterrizando de manera brusca en el suelo.

La persona sobre ella trato de golpearla directo en la cara, pero ella fue más rápida, deteniendo el golpe con una sola mano y propinándole una patada que mando lejos a la persona.

Astrid levanto la vista encontrándose con una mujer pelirroja que la miraba con ira.

-hola Amanda- hablo la ojiazul viéndola retadoramente.

-no debiste entrometerte Astrid- hablo la pelirroja sacando lentamente una pistola que tenía en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-¿Quién era el rehén?- pregunto acusadoramente la rubia.

-solo un exnovio mío- dijo burlonamente Amanda.

-sabía que eras una zorra- soltó Astrid con una sonrisa ladeada.

Amanda estaba a punto de sacar el arma, pero Astrid tomo rápidamente su brazo y la alzo haciendo que la pelirroja disparara al techo de la habitación continuamente mientras luchaban por tener la posesión del arma, Astrid aprovecho esto y dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago de Amanda sacándole el aire, para después darle otro codazo en el rostro.

La rubia torció el brazo de Amanda haciendo que el arma cayera en el suelo, Astrid lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de la pelirroja, quien la esquivo y golpeo fuertemente a Astrid en las costillas.

El golpe hizo retroceder a Astrid, y esto fue aprovechado por Amanda quien lanzo un derechazo que fue esquivado por la rubia, para después esquivar un gancho izquierdo de la pelirroja. Astrid tomo provecho y agarro el brazo izquierdo de Amanda solo para jalarla y lanzarla hacia una mesa donde rodo y cayo de lleno en el suelo.

Astrid corrió hacia ella, pero Amanda no fue tonta y dio una potente barrida que golpeo los talones de Astrid y la hizo caer al suelo.

Amanda se lanzó hacia ella, empezando a forcejear en el suelo; Amanda golpeo a Astrid en el rostro, pero esta no perdió tiempo y dio un rodillazo hacia la quijada de la pelirroja, después tomo su rostro para acercarla rápidamente y darle un fuerte cabezazo, lo cual aturdió a Amanda.

Astrid la empujo y se levantó rápidamente para dar una patada giratoria, que dio de lleno en el rostro de la pelirroja dejándola en el suelo totalmente a su merced.

…

…

-¡no podremos resistir mucho más!- dijo ruffnut mientras gastaba lo poco que le quedaba del cartucho de su arma.

Kate había recibido un disparo en la pierna, y heather uno en el brazo derecho, lo cual le imposibilitaba cargar su arma.

-¡heather, se acercan! ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto desesperadamente Maggie mientras se cubría de las números balas que pasaron a centímetros de su rostro.

Heather saco de su bolsillo el botón del segundo detonador, sabía que no debía oprimirlo hasta que Astrid diera la orden, pero desde hace algunos minutos que no contestaba el woki toki, así que pensando en el bien del equipo, espero hasta que los militares de Ryker llegaran hasta la mitad del pasillo. Cuando esto paso, la pelinegra detono el segundo C4 que estaba justo debajo del pasillo, haciendo volar a todos los militares que estaban cerca, y sacudiendo bruscamente el edificio.

-muy bien, aquí es donde nos retiramos- le grito heather a sus compañeras mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a cargar a Kate quien no podía caminar por su herida.

…

…

Astrid camino tranquilamente hasta el arma que estaba posada en el suelo, y la tomo para verificar si aún tenía balas.

Amanda intento levantarse pero cayo inútilmente al suelo por estar aún aturdida de la enorme patada que la rubia le propino.

-no te esfuerces- le dijo la ojiazul, mientras le apuntaba con la pistola mientras la pelirroja seguía en el suelo.

Amanda la miro con impotencia e ira, sin embargo cerro los ojos esperando su final. Astrid estaba por apretar el gatillo, cuando se escuchó la segunda explosión que sacudió todo el piso ya que fue justamente debajo del piso donde se encontraban, sin previo aviso, el suelo que dividía a Amanda de Astrid se partió, empezando a formar una enorme grieta que partió el piso en dos partes.

Astrid estaba desconcertada, algo debió salir mal para que heather activara el segundo detonador tan pronto.

Estaba tan ensimismada que por poco un enorme pedazo de concreto casi la aplasta por lo que rodo ágilmente en el suelo evitándolo exitosamente pero al levantar la vista no se dio cuenta cuando Amanda se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta, Astrid disparo tres veces, sin tener la suerte de darle a la pelirroja quien se perdió a través de la puerta.

-¡argh! Perra- gruño la rubia mientras se levantaba.

Tomo su woki toki.

-¡¿heather que sucedió?!- pregunto la jefa mientras miraba como toda la habitación seguía temblando.

-¡nos hirieron Astrid! Si no lo hacía nos matarían- contesto heather mientras se escuchaba que corrió.

-tranquila, solo vayan hacia las escaleras, las veré ahí- dijo la rubia para después saltar la enorme grieta, y atravesaba la puerta empezando a correr por los pasillos.

…

…

Ryker logro salvarse de la explosión en aquel pasillo, así que sin perder tiempo salió por una ventana, hasta las escaleras de emergencia que para su suerte aún seguían intactas, en el camino se encontró con Amanda, quien para evitar que Ryker hiciera una estupidez, como buscar venganza en medio de un edificio en destrucción, prefirió no contarle quienes habían provocado las explosiones. Si era cierto que Ryker no conocía a Astrid, no conocía su nombre ya que ni siquiera le había contado de ella, ni a él ni al jefe y tomo por querer confrontarla personalmente.

Ambos, junto con algunos militares que quedaban, fueron directamente a las escaleras de emergencia, donde bajaron rápidamente al primer piso.

…

…

-¡heather! ¡Kate! ¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupada la rubia al alcanzar a las chicas que estaban subiendo hacia la azotea, pero vio que las chicas antes mencionada tenían heridas superficiales.

-tranquila, viviremos- dijo Kate abriendo la puerta de la azotea, donde estaba por aterrizar camicazi el helicóptero.

-¡chicas suban rápido, este hotel se viene abajo!- camicazi trataba de mantener estable el helicoptero.

-¡ya la oyeron, andando!- Astrid ayudo a heather y a Maggie a cargar a Kate.

Una vez que se subieron, camicazi despego alejándose del edificio semi-destruido. Astrid miro el hotel desde lo alto y deseo que Ryker siguiera adentro, asi que del bolsillo tomo el detonador del tercer C4.

-sujétense- dio la orden a su equipo, quien no chisteó y se sujetaron de donde pudieran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces oprimio el botón, provocando una enorme explosión que hizo sacudir un poco el helicóptero, pero camicazi logro mantenerlo estable.

El edificio se estaba desmoronando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, cuando una camioneta salió del aparcamiento del sótano a gran velocidad.

Astrid gruño y tomo su rifle de nueva cuenta.

-ese desgraciado- empezó a dispararle a la camioneta que se estaba adentrando al bosque sin necesidad de usar la carretera.

Varios de los disparos dieron en la camioneta, mas no fueron suficientes como para matar al conductor o siquiera dañar el vehículo. Sin contar que disparar con precisión desde un helicóptero en movimiento, era casi imposible, menos cuando se avecinaba una tormenta.

La rubia golpeo el asiento con frustración, la camioneta de Ryker se perdió en el bosque sin dejar rastro.

-astrid tenemos que irno, viene una tormenta- camicazi cambio de dirección.

-llévanos a casa cami- dijo suavemente con cierta frustración y decepción, había expuesto a sus amigas en una misión casi suicida, solo para que al final no lograran el objetivo.

-no todo está perdido Astrid- hablo camicazi mirando discretamente hacia atrás.

-¿de qué hablas? Se franca- todas notaron un leve tono de fastidio en la voz de la jefa.

-''brutilda'' decidió no matar a uno de los vigías- Astrid se desconcertó con la nueva revelación –lo dejo inconsciente para que yo lo llevara a la base antes de ir por el helicóptero, lo deje al cuidado de las demás chicas- confeso la rubia de cabello alborotado.

Astrid sonrió mientras las miraba a todas. Ni Ryker ni su Jefe, saben lo que les espera.

Con ese último pensamiento, el helicóptero volvió a berk, donde planearían el siguiente paso contra el hombre de la mano robótica.

…

…

…

…

 **Y acabe, en serio me tarde bastante escribiéndolo, ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero quería abarcar el rescate, y el ataque del equipo femenino xD.**

 **Les ha gustado? Por favor háganmelo saber con un review, ¡son gratis!**

…

 **Muy bien hasta la próxima, bye**

…

 **PD: adivinen quien es el de la mano robótica.**

…

…

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** lo se xD he tenido muchas tareas y pruebas etc, pero me alegras que te guste, a ver que te parece este.

…

 **KatnissSakura** : no podía dejar a chimuelo afuera, a la que si no se si agregarla a la historia seria a stormfly, pero ya veré como le hago. Me alegro que apoyes la historia, eres de mis escritoras favoritas.

…

 **Jessy Brown:** si lo salvo pero indirectamente xD, y tranquila, falta algunos capítulos, pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que la manera en la que se encontraran no será accidentalmente como en la película (suspenso).


End file.
